Shorty's Birthday Party
by hmego
Summary: Shorty's 14th birthday party... with humo(u)rous results! ^-^
1. Part One

Shorty's Birthday Party  
~Part 1~  
---------- 

Shorty's 14th birthday was celebrated that one particular day. Her party was held at the mansion where she lived, and of course her parents weren't home (she had been given permission, though).   
But Shorty didn't invite her schoolmates to her party. She didn't invite her relatives. She didn't invite her neighbours. Who did she invite?   
Yep. You're right. 

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Kelly asked Frida worriedly.   
"It's the right address," Frida replied. She was holding a printout of the party invitation Shorty had sent through e-mail.   
"It's just so... big!"   
"And Shorty's just so small?" Frida teased. "Well, even if it's the wrong house - er... mansion - we can still ask directions, right?"   
"HIIIII!"   
"AAAAAAAAH!"   
Shorty grinned at her ex-teammates. "Scared you, eh?"   
Kelly and Frida didn't see the grin. "Is it Shorty under that mask, Frida?"   
"I think so."   
Shorty took off her monster mask. "Okay, so maybe that was a little too much." Then Shorty smiled. "So are you coming in?"   
"Yeah."   
"What else can we do, right?" 

"Hey all, you here for the groovin' or for the food?" Heat said with a grin. He and Gas-O were in the living room (a very large one, I might add).   
Gas-O, with handcuffs on his hands, was nodding his head to the beat of the music.   
"Looks like some bad boys got here first before us," Frida said with a smile.   
Shorty tapped Gas-O's handcuffs with a pencil. "Rubber," she said. "So don't think he escaped from jail or anything."   
Gas-O shook his head. "I'm lucky to be out."   
"So now that we know those handcuffs are fakes, why don't you take them off?" Kelly asked.   
"I'm waitin' for the others," Gas-O replied.   
"Where are my presents?" Shorty demanded.   
Kelly slipped out of her skirt, revealing blue shorts. "Here," she said, giving the skirt to Shorty. "They're not wrapped, but they should fit you."   
"Maybe next year," Shorty replied, holding the skirt up in front of her.   
"Maybe they'll fit on me," Heat said, snatching the skirt.   
Gas-O chuckled. "You're dreaming."   
The doorbell rang, and Shorty jumped up and ran to the hall. "You'd better have a present too, Frida!" she yelled at Frida before opening the door.   
Frida produced a small wrapped package from her handbag. "Sweets," she told Gas-O and Heat. "It's kind of a last-minute present, since I only got her e-mail last night. I'm hoping she still likes sweets."   
"So what did you boys get her?" Kelly asked.   
"I have trouble finding little kids presents -" Heat began.   
"KIDS? She's a teen now!" Frida exclaimed.   
"- so I thought I'd buy her something a bit more grown-up." Heat grinned. "A bikini."   
Kelly shuddered. "Don't tell me Heat's got designs on Shorty now."   
"Maybe when she's 16."   
"She would never go out with you," Frida said.   
"I got her something interesting," Gas-O said. He pointed to a cardboard box in the corner of the room where Shorty's presents had been kept so far. "Take a look."   
Before Kelly or Frida could see what he had gotten for Shorty, Strike appeared in the room, holding Shorty up by her collar. Shorty was gagged, and was struggling to get away from Strike.   
"Oh, Strike," Kelly groaned.   
"Oh, damn, it's you." Strike chuckled. "You think I should let her go now?"   
"Definitely," Frida said.   
"I could keep her, if possible," Heat volunteered.   
Gas-O coughed. "So are you sure you're not interested in her?"   
Strike freed Shorty as Gas-O and Heat argued.   
Shorty was ready to fight Strike, but Frida stepped in. "What did you get her, Strike?"   
Strike produced a badly wrapped package from a sack he'd been dragging around.   
"Oooh, what's that?" Shorty asked, curiosity overcoming anger.   
"Stolen money?" Kelly guessed.   
"Gold, cash, jewellry, gems..." Frida began.   
Strike shook his head. "I don't steal that stuff anymore, remember?"   
"What, then?" Shorty asked.   
"You wait, and you'll see," Strike replied with a wink. 

About half an hour later, Shorty and Gas-O were dancing, Kelly and Kitty-N were looking through some magazines (belonging to Shorty's mother), Heat was watching a videotape of the BaM tournament from the previous year, Strike was examining some guns in Shorty's father's gameroom ("Very expensive bullets, but no good for shooting," he is known to have said), Frida was playing DJ and Hamm was drooling over the food in the kitchen.   
"You know!" Shorty yelled at Gas-O over the music. "It's getting late! We should start the activities now!"   
"Isn't dancing an activity!" Gas-O yelled back.   
"Besides dancing!"   
Frida, hearing the yelling, turned down the music.   
"You're right!" Gas-O shouted.   
Frida walked over to him and Shorty. "You can stop shouting now, I've turned the music down."   
"Oh yeah, right."   
"Where's Comet?" Shorty asked.   
"She said she'd be here as soon as Sushi Planet closes."   
"She told me that Sushi Planet's closed today, but she'd be a little late."   
"What could she be doing?" Gas-O wondered.   
Hamm burst into the room. "Can we eat yet?!"   
"Games first," Shorty replied. "Is everyone here?"   
"You mean besides Comet, Bi-O, Tsutomu, Pinky, Hiro, Capoeira and Strike?" Heat asked.   
"Where is Strike?" Shorty asked.   
"Here," Strike said, walking into the room. He had noticed the silence (after Frida turned the music down) and went to investigate. He sat down on a gigantic chair nearby, not noticing Hamm's burger.   
"My burger!" Hamm whined.   
"Squashed burger, new on Shorty's menu," Strike joked. He picked up the remains of the burger and disposed of them. "There's other food you can eat," he told a crushed Hamm (not literally, mind you!).   
"So what're we going to do?" Kitty-N asked, sitting on the floor as cats do.   
"Uh..." Shorty stopped and thought for a moment. "Musical chairs!"   
"A kiddy game," Strike groaned.   
"Can I share a seat with you?" Heat asked Shorty.   
"Do you know how the game goes?" Shorty asked back.   
"Yeah."   
"Someone's hitting on Shorty..." Gas-O said with a grin (although nobody saw the grin).   
"Shut up, already!" Heat yelled. He got ready to attack.   
"Can we start soon?" Frida asked. "I think Heat's going to 'burn down the house'."   
Shorty disappeared into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with a chair.   
"Just one chair?" Kelly asked, confused.   
"I can't carry more than one chair, you know!" Shorty yelled as once again she went into the kitchen.   
"Guys, go help her," Frida ordered.   
"Food!" Hamm exclaimed.   
"Except you," Kitty-N said as she stepped on his foot - hard.   
"Ow."   
Strike, Gas-O and Heat followed Shorty into the kitchen. They all dragged at least two chairs each back into the room.   
"I'm playing DJ!" Shorty exclaimed.   
"Something fast, if you please," Heat said.   
"How polite of him," Strike observed.   
"Nah." Shorty selected a selected a CD from the CD rack. "My song."   
"'Waratte PON'?" Hamm asked, for once forgetting about food.   
"'Hizashi-no-oku-no Happy Heart'."   
"Damn," Heat muttered. Shorty responded by sticking out her tongue at him.   
Everyone took their positions. Then Shorty played the song. 

"I win again!" Kitty-N squealed as everyone clapped. Gas-O was standing near the seat, grumbling.   
"Three in row," Kelly said. "And Gas-O is the runner-up for the second time."   
The second runner-up, Strike, was mumbling about guys in gas masks and girls who dressed like cats.   
"There, there," Shorty said to him. "You'll probably get closer next time."   
"Next time?" Strike growled. "Can we play something else?"   
"Food!" Hamm exclaimed.   
"But all we played was 'musical chairs'!" Heat whined.   
"He's right," Kelly said. "What other games can we play?"   
"What about 'truth or dare'?" Frida asked mysteriously.   
"'Truth or...'" Heat looked confused.   
"What about 'eat the food'?" Hamm said indigantly (he was getting sick of all the delays).   
"I'd rather play 'truth or dare', but I'm getting hungry too," Shorty said, rubbing her tummy.   
"Yes!" Hamm exclaimed.   
"Cake," Shorty said firmly. "You guys wait here." She went into the kitchen.   
"I thought dessert usually comes later," Frida said.   
"Ice cream," Kitty-N sighed.   
Gas-O stamped his foot. "I want a re-match!" he said to Kitty-N.   
"Get over it," Heat said from behind Gas-O.   
"I always did well in 'musical chairs'," Gas-O said huffily (?!).   
"Yeah, you always did finish second."   
Gas-O turned to face Heat. "Ever been in a tank?"   
"Ever been flamed?" Heat shot back.   
"Are you guys still arguing?" Shorty yelled from the kitchen. Out of sight of the others, she rolled her eyes.   
"Hurry up!" Hamm yelled urgently. "My stomach needs the proper nourishments!"   
"Yeeehaaah!"   
"Oh, yeah? Flaming time!"   
"You missed!"   
"So did you, hah!"   
"Ever been attacked by your own father?"   
"Ever been in a racing accident?"   
Strike stepped in between Gas-O and Heat. "Ever been shot?"   
"Boys," Frida muttered.   
Kitty-N turned to Frida. "Ever been in love with someone who didn't love you?"   
"Ever been put down by someone you liked?" Kelly put in.   
"Ever been in jail?" Strike asked with a smirk.   
"Ever starved?" Hamm looked serious.   
"Cake's coming!" Shorty yelled from the kitchen.   
"I'm glad," Strike said.   
"At least all that 'ever been' is over," Frida said with relief. "Repetitive talk of personal experiences can be irritating."   
"Say what?" Heat asked.   
"Never mind."   
Shorty walked into the room with an ice cream cake.   
"Ice cream," Kitty-N sighed yet again.   
"Vanilla ice cream, to be exact." Shorty set the cake down on a table. She went back into the kitchen for plates, knives, spoons, and more food.   
Heat poked his finger into the cake. He tasted the ice cream smeared on his finger. He made a face. "Why can't ice cream be nice and hot? It's annoying!"   
"Hot ice cream?" Strike asked, gaping at Heat.   
"What?"   
"Is it okay if I make another insulting remark?" Gas-O asked.   
Everyone else stared at him weirdly.   
"To Heat, I mean."   
Everyone else nodded agreeably.   
"Okay." Gas-O turned to Heat. "There's no such thing as hot ice cream, you dope!"   
"That is insulting!"Heat gasped. "How dare you?"   
"Oh no, here we go again..." moaned Frida.   
"Ever been flamed?"   
"Ever been in a tank?"   
"Why are you two always arguing?" Shorty asked as she walked back into the room.   
"Because Heat is a total jerk," Gas-O replied truthfully.   
"Because Gas-O is a total weirdo and I deserve better than insults," Heat said semi-truthfully.   
"If not insults, would you settle for put-downs?" Frida asked him, feeling irritated herself.   
Shorty had put down 20 plates, 2 knives, and 20 spoons on the table. "Now what's missing?" she wondered.   
"You mean, what has been added," Kitty-N put in.   
"After all, there are only eight of us," Kelly reasoned.   
"What about more food?" Hamm asked.   
"You're right!" Shorty exclaimed. She went back into the kitchen and returned with a a container full of Oreo cookies.   
Strike looked as if he was going to vomit. "I don't think so."   
"Oreos are lovely!" Shorty argued.   
"No hamburgers?" Hamm said disappointedly.   
"Let's eat!" Kitty-N exclaimed, hoping that no one would start arguing again.   
The phone rang.   
"I'll get it!" Shorty yelled before anyone could blink (well, before anyone could blink very much, anyway).   
"Hello, why aren't you here at my party?" Shorty said into the phone.   
"Shorty?" said a voice on the phone.   
"Answer my question first."   
"Well, I'm outside, actually..."   
"Then why don't you come in?"   
"Why don't you look outside first?"   
"Huh?" Shorty looked confused.   
"It's me, Comet. Bring the others outside, too."   
Shorty didn't answer.   
"I have your birthday present outside," Comet said, hoping that Shorty would respond.   
"Okay, 'bye!" Shorty quickly hung up.   
"Who is it?" Gas-O asked. Some of his hair had been burnt off his head, and Heat was in a tank.   
"Comet," Shorty replied, not noticing Gas-O's condition, or Heat in the tank. "She says we're to go outside."   
"Let's go," Frida said.   
"What about Heat?" Strike asked.   
"You care about him?" Kelly asked.   
"No, I don't. But he's going to be out in a moment."   
"I'm out," Heat said suddenly, appearing from behind them. "Did I hear something about going outside?"   
"Let's go," Frida repeated.   
Shorty was already at the door. She was gaping at something outside. "You guys..."   
"Wow..." Kelly and Kitty-N murmured.   
"Amazing," Gas-O said intellectually.   
"I still say that my present's better," Heat said. No one took any notice of him. 

PART 2?


	2. Part Two

Shorty's Birthday Party  
~Part 2~  
---------- 

Comet had gotten Shorty's e-mail message a week before the party. She had then immediately gotten in touch with 13 other dancers. Although some (or most) of them were reluctant, Comet made them all practise their rollerblading skills and worked out a dance routine for them to perform. This was Comet's birthday present.  
Outside Shorty's mansion, on the main road, Comet and the 13 other dancers performed what they had been practising for the past week. Mind you, since they only had a week to practise, they weren't at all good. But their costumes drew more attention and so the audience would be more appalled at the outfits than the performance.   
The music came from a large boombox which Comet had set down next to the main gates of Shorty's mansion.   
The costumes were stretchy different-coloured outfits with coloured tear-shaped cardboard stuck to their heads (use your imagination, please).   
"What is that?" Shorty yelled out to Comet, whose costume was a striking blue.   
"We're the birthday cake candles!" Comet yelled back.   
"Cake?" Hamm said immediately.   
"I can't see it," Heat said, as if he was supposed to be seeing a shape of an umbrella in an abstract painting.   
"They don't look like candles," Strike said, his lips curving into a smirk. "They look like circus clowns with bad hats."   
"Not funny," Frida said, embarrassed to think that her own sister would come up with such a great idea, but outrageously humiliating costumes.   
"Looking good, Dad!" Gas-O shouted to Bi-O, who was unfortunately at the front of the troupe.   
"How embarrassing," Bi-O muttered to McLoad, who was behind of him.   
"He looks good in that colour," Gas-O said thoughtfully. "Should wear it more often."   
"Dark green?" Kelly made a face. "Awful. His head is already green, why wear green clothes?"   
"Hiro-kun! Capoeira! Pinky!" Kitty-N called out with enthusiasm.   
Hiro was wearing white, Capoeira was in a blue costume, and Pinky was a pink candle. The three of them (or four of them, if you count Capoeira as two) turned away from Kitty-N with embarrassment and tried to concentrate on their dancing.   
"Columbo!" Shorty screamed. "That's where you've been all this time!"   
Columbo was also a dancer. A forest-green-coloured candle, if you want to be exact. Columbo just squeaked in reply, humiliated. He muttered some mouse words to himself, and I'm afraid these words have to be censored.   
"Let's go!" Comet yelled.   
"Where are they going?" Heat asked in confusion.   
"Don't be stupid," Gas-O said. "They're forming a circle."   
"Stupid? How'd you like to be flamed?"   
Kitty-N stepped in between the two. "Just how long have you guys been arguing?"   
"Three seconds."   
"Oh yeah?" Heat shook a fist at Gas-O. "I'm gonna get you real good after this party's over."   
"You think? I don't, you loser!"   
Kitty-N turned away, rolling her eyes. It was useless.   
Back to Comet's birthday present, Comet and the other dancers were forming a circle. They rollerbladed round and round, and still managed to maintain the circle shape. The astonished audience watched and clapped.   
Then the dancers stopped moving around. The circle stayed, and Comet moved into the centre of the circle, where she performed some of her own moves. At the same time, a short remix of "Magic Tower" played on the boombox.   
Then Comet returned to her position in the circle, and Pinky moved into the centre of the circle. Pinky then performed her own moves. "I Know" played on the boombox.   
One by one, the dancers moved into the centre of the circle, and performed their moves to their theme songs. The dancers who had two theme songs, danced to both of these songs with both their old and new moves.   
For the Grand Finale, all crowded into the centre of what had been the circle, formed an arrow shape pointing to Shorty, and yelled out, "Happy 14th, Shorty!". The music ended at the exact same time.   
"That was beautiful..." Shorty murmured with a tears in her eyes.   
"Lovely," Kelly commented. "Love the costumes."   
"Not bad dancing, either," Frida said, refusing to be really impressed with her sister's work.   
"Where's my birthday present?" Shorty suddenly demanded.   
Comet was rollerblading towards Shorty and heard this remark. "That WAS my birthday present!" she exclaimed, insulted.   
"Oh."   
"I'm exhausted," Michael Doi complained in his girlish voice.   
"How exactly did you get here, anyway?" Gas-O asked, looking around.   
"Yeah, where's the bus? Or limo?" Heat also looked around.   
"We rollerbladed all the way here," Hiro commented.   
"You poor things," cooed Kelly.   
"Was that a birthday present from all of you?" Shorty asked the dancers, disappointed.   
"Well, I didn't think you were old enough," said Pinky in her deep voice, "but I got you a cute outfit."   
"Cute?" Frida whispered to Kitty-N, a skeptical look on her face.   
"I got you a cassette tape," Hiro offered.   
"Very nice," Strike said, already bored.   
Columbo, with a squeak, proudly showed Shorty a box labelled "electronic mouse".   
"That was smart of him," Kitty-N observed.   
Capoeira presented Shorty with a very large signboard. They had decided not to give their most valuable signboard, but instead their largest.   
Tsutomu handed Shorty a professionally-wrapped birthday present (with a signed card), cried, "Happy birthday!" and ran out of the area, apparently heading for the bus stop.   
"Where's he going?" Shorty complained.   
"Something about attending to a Miss Monroe," Comet said with a shrug.   
Michael Doi, McLoad and ChiChi & Sally each gave Shorty a PlayStation game (and one from ChiChi and one from Sally). Michael Doi was beaming. "Last minute presents, I brought them to the mall and they chose what they wanted to get you," he said.   
"Sensible gifts," Frida commented.   
Robo-Z Gold, with a haughty annoying computerized noise, presented a brochure of New York.   
"He was going to destroy New York, but decided not to. He picked up the brochure on the way out," Comet explained.   
"Well, it's very colourful," Shorty commented with crushed hopes.   
Pander had a beautiful painting of a panda to give to Shorty.   
"A relative of his painted it," Comet said. She had queried the 13 other dancers before. Don't ask me how she got Robo-Z Gold and Pander and the others to explain anything.   
Burger-Dog had a burger to spare.   
Bi-O gave Shorty a small model of a ship.   
Sushi-Boy gave Shorty - what else? - sushi.   
"This is great!" Shorty exclaimed. "Presents and presents and presents!"   
"Cake," Hamm reminded Shorty.   
"Let's eat!" Kitty-N exclaimed again. She was known for repeating things.   
"But I haven't opened my other presents!" Shorty whined.   
"Are presents all you care about?" Gas-O said, feeling irritated.   
"No presents, no food," Shorty said, crossing her arms.   
"Quick, open those other presents!" Hamm urged.   
Hamm was the first one to re-enter the house. Everyone else followed him in, thinking, 'Typical'.   
"This is my present," Frida said, pointing to a small wrapped package.   
"Sweets," Shorty said, ripping it open. "Good."   
"Mine?" Heat asked eagerly.   
Gas-O patted Heat on the head. "There, there, boy, calm down."   
"A bikini," Shorty said, as soon as she had unwrapped the present and seen the photo on the box. "Nice."   
"Why the negative comments?" Kelly said.   
"Did I sound negative?" Shorty said as she unwrapped Kitty-N's gift - a kitty bank. "Pretty," she commented, and went on to the next gift.   
Comet held up the kitty bank. "Do you have this in a shape of waitress?"   
"Shape of a...?" Kitty-N shook her head. "It was discounted - 1% off, I seem to remember."   
"This looks promising," Shorty said greedily, holding up Hamm's wrapped present. She quickly unwrapped it.   
"A burger-making machine?" Frida was holding back a laugh.   
"If you don't like it, give it to me and I'll get you another present," said Hamm.   
"Nah, I might need it after all," Shorty said. "It's hard to make burgers manually."   
"Darn it," Hamm groaned.   
"Three presents left," Robo-Z said suddenly, monotonously.   
"You can count," Heat said in surprise.   
"So can you, what a surprise," Gas-O said.   
"He can talk!" Pinky exclaimed, staring at Robo-Z.   
"That IS a surprise," Kelly said, not seeming very surprised.   
"Where are those other two presents?" Shorty asked, ignoring the talk about Robo-Z.   
"At the bottom of the box, of course," said Gas-O.   
Shorty took out the badly-wrapped package. "Strike?" she said.   
"Ahem, yes," Strike said, grinning.   
Shorty raised her eyebrow and unwrapped the package with a bit of difficulty. Finally she came to an awful-looking box.   
"Where'd you get this thing?" said Shorty.   
"Open it already!" Comet exclaimed, her mouth full of watermelon. She had been raiding Shorty's refrigerator.   
Shorty opened the box. Inside was something wrapped in tissue paper.   
"I bet you stole that tissue paper," Heat said to Strike.   
Strike held up both of his hands. "Bought it with my own money."   
"Why're you putting up your hands?"   
"'Cause I chose to do it that way," Strike said as he put his hands back down.   
Shorty gasped as she unwrapped the tissue paper. Inside was a gun!   
Everyone else gasped and backed away from the gun.   
Strike chuckled. "What're you all so afraid of? It's not gonna shoot by itself, is it?"   
Heat let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, yes, perhaps we should... er..."   
Shorty stepped forward and cautiously held the gun in her hands. "Strike?"   
"You can throw it away if you want to," Strike said. "It was worthless, anyway. Couldn't shoot properly. So I took out the bullets."   
Suddenly Gas-O burst out laughing through his gas mask. "Sissy," he taunted Heat.   
"You were afraid too! You were hiding behind the curtains."   
Gas-O blushed behind his gas mask.   
Shorty tossed the gun into Heat's hands, who screamed.   
"What's this present?" Shorty took out a professionally-wrapped present.   
"Tsutomu's," said Comet.   
"Oh, yes." Shorty unwrapped the present. "An orange."   
"Very nice," said Hamm, still hungry.   
"Last present!" Shorty exclaimed.   
"When will we eat?" Hamm asked impatiently.   
"That's my present you haven't opened yet," Gas-O reminded Shorty.   
"Quick!" Kitty-N exclaimed, sounding as impatient as Hamm. She, too, had become hungry.   
Everyone crowded around Shorty as she slowly unwrapped the present.   
"This... is awesome..." Shorty said, slowly for once.   
She held up two PlayStation CDs, one named "Bust A Move: Dance Rhythm & Action" and another called "Bust A Move 2: Dance Tengoku Mix".   
"Gas-O, where'd you get this?" Kelly asked, awed.   
"I found it in a store, of course."   
"Well, how could there be such a game, anyway?" Kitty-N asked.   
"Some guy heard about the dance contests and made two PlayStation games based on the contests," said he. "And the characters are based on us."   
"Look, that's me on the cover!" Shorty exclaimed, pointing to the cover of the second CD.   
"And there I am," said Heat proudly, pointing to the cover of the first CD.   
"There I am," said Pinky.   
"There I am," said Kelly.   
Robo-Z also pointed to the first CD, looking strangely proud on his non-emotional face.   
"Food!" Hamm exclaimed.   
"Okay, okay, time to eat," Shorty said.   
"Finally!" Hamm said, relieved. "I was starving!"   
"I don't have to eat those Oreos, do I?" Strike said to Shorty.   
"I can order pizza, if you want."   
"Yeah, pizza!" Heat yelled.   
"Let's eat!" Kitty-N exclaimed for the third time so far.   
Everyone crowded around the table (trying not to look at the Oreos), and Shorty ran to call for pizza. 

And so everyone ate cake, argued over the Bust A Move games, thanked Hamm when he ate three-fourths of the Oreo cookies, gobbled down the pizza, and regretted eating the cake because it wasn't that good anyway. 

THE END 

P.S. Gas-O and Heat had big fight in Shorty's kitchen later that evening, when they were supposed to be helping cleaning the kitchen (everyone raided the fridge after eating Shorty's cake and the pizza, and made a big mess). Nobody won. Gas-O burnt the rest of his hair off, and Heat was sick after being in the tank for too long. 

  
---this story typed by Hazirah M.---  
---May 2000---  
---at hazirah@hotmail.com---  
---at http://www.angelfire.com/ego/saya238/argue/---  
---go away---  
---you must be really bored---  
---go already!---  
---I'm going first---  
---bye!--- 

P.P.S. Yes, it was not a very good story. I admit it. 


End file.
